


'What Did She Want With a String-Bean Like You?"

by eldritchbirds



Category: That 70's show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritchbirds/pseuds/eldritchbirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unlikely pair form when Eric returns from Africa.</p>
<p>For the winner of a contest over at Quotev.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'What Did She Want With a String-Bean Like You?"

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise profusely in advance for the terrible:  
> Story  
> Grammar  
> Spelling  
> Out of Characterness...

The stars sprinkle their slivery light across the sky and bathe the streets of Point Place in a faint glow. Most of the light along the streets was from the silvery orb of a moon, or the flickering street lamps dotted along the road every so often.

 

Eric sat on the hood of the Vista Cruiser, looking into the sky. It had been only a few hours since he returned home from Africa, for good you see. He came out to escape the hustle and bustle of his mother's party. He enjoyed the almost silence almost as much as he enjoyed the cool nights in Africa.

 

"Hey, Eric." Jackie's voice was quiet, but disturbed Eric's peaceful surrounds. Eric wrinkled his nose in distaste, and looked away from her. Jackie sighed noisily, "Look Eric -"

 

"Oh, look!" Eric turns, passive aggression evident in his voice, "Its Jackie! How are you, Jackie? Do you remember me? Or were you too busy spreading rumours?"

 

"Eric -"

 

"I haven't been home a full twelve hours, Donna is in Madison, Kelso is in Chicago, Fez is taking a trip home to visit his family, Hyde is in jail for pelting Andy Gibb Fans with Records and 8-Tracks and _everybody_ love Randy!" Eric was fuming, his spinally hands clutched in anger as he shook. Jackie opened her mouth to once again protest, but was silenced, "I didn't need this crap! I'm going to Wisconsin University next week and I wanted some time around people I love, but apparently they don't love me." He pauses, deliberating, "And I have Herpes."

 

"So it's true?" Jackie fights to keep the smile off her face as bewilderment washes over Eric's face.

 

"No. Why are you asking me? You're the one who started the rumour!" Eric ran his hands through his hair, and Jackie laughed softly,

 

" _Laurie_ started that rumour. I was just telling it to your mother-" She faltered at the look Eric gave her, "Your moth-eaten, hippy friend…" Eric slumped back against the beige car, and looked at the silvery stars. Jackie joins him, hopping lightly up, and resting her head carefully on the glass.

 

"I need to get out of here." He sighed, and Jackie jumped up,

 

"We could go shopping!" She was bright-eyed at her own suggestion, but Eric only looked at her with a sarcastic expression,

 

"Wouldn’t you go to a surgeon for bigger devil horns?"

 

"Huh?" Jackie just looked at him,

 

"Because you're the devil." Eric said slowly, sitting up and rolling his hands in an elaborative gesture. Jackie frogged him in the arm,

 

"Jerk." She went to leave, tuning her nose up at him, but he grabbed her upper arm,

 

"Sorry. I could use a friend." He smiled, and she jumped and clapped.

 

"Yay! So, tomorrow, you will pick me up at nine, and take me to the Mall. We'll get you a new shirt, and me a new outfit. Then we are going to get lunch -bring your wallet, you're paying- then, we can go shopping for shoes." She her eyes glazed over as she planned their day,

 

"Woah, woah, woah! That sounds like a _date_." Eric frowned, holding up his hands for Jackie's silence, but to his dismay, she just kept talking,

 

"Ok, it's a _date_ , I accept. Yes, I will go to the movies, after we go shopping and dinner at the Vineyard would be nice, how lovely of you to suggest it." She kissed Eric lightly on the cheek, before trying to run off, unfortunately, his hand shot out, grabbing her wrist.

 

"Jackie, we are not dating." He grasped her tightly, and rolled his eyes seeing her pout. Realising that her looks wouldn't get her what she wanted, she began to stomp and sulk,

 

"Yes! We are! Now you get off me right now or I'll… I'll… I'll…." She fumbled for a threat, whilst Eric just smiled,

 

"You'll what?"

 

"I'll kiss you!" She looked proud of herself, making him turn white as a sheet,

 

"You wouldn't."

 

"Oh, I would."

 

"Wait! I just ate garlic!" He stepped away from her, smiling,

 

"So?" She set herself in her stance, resting her weight on one foot,

 

"Damn, it only works on vampire… Cold, soulless, creatures who prey on the weak… Wait! I just realised something." He smiled at his own burn, and Jackie sighed, annoyed.

 

"I just wanted to find out why Donna was into a string bean like you?" Jackie waved her own hands, and Eric waved his finger at her,

 

"Oh, no. I am not my sister. I don't sleep with people with a week of dating them."

 

"Oh! Ew!" Jackie leaps into the air, disgusted at the thought,

 

"But if you just want to try…" Eric sighed, and moved forward, "One kiss couldn't hurt.' He shrugged. Jackied raised her eyebrow sceptically at him. He smiled, "Now that I'm offering, you're not so interested."

 

"Oh, I am so interested! My interest kicks your interest's butt!" Jackie growled, taking a step closer to him also. The two meet, and it's awkward, Jackie is on her tip-toes and Eric is leaning ever so slightly. The brushing of their lips is brief, but Jackie pulls back, flushing. Eric tries to calm the heat he is sure is radiating off his face.

 

"For an ice witch, your lips as… surprisingly warm… and... soft. And strawberry-like."

 

Jackie smiles, "Chapstick. For such a mamma's boy, you lips are strong." Eric smiles,

 

"It's the African air… So… How am I out of _everyone in town_?" He quirks an eyebrow, and Jackie purses her lips,

 

"I didn’t get a good enough kiss to tell. How am I out of the two girls who have ever wanted to kiss you?" She smirked and Eric rolled his eyes, leaning forward again, pressing his lips more firmly against Jackie's. Jackie smiles against his lips and tries to find a place to put her hands. She settles for draping them around his neck, while he rest his around her lower back. The two stand in Eric's driveway, body's pressed against one another.

 

"Wait! No! Ew!" Eric pulls away, pushing Jackie off him, feeling ashamed of himself, "I have just indirectly kissed Fez, Hyde and _Kelso_. Jackie! It's _Kelso_." He groaned, running his hands through his hair. Jackie looks at him, her facial expression giving way to shock and disappointment, as much as she didn't want to care.

 

"Whatever." She said, building her wall of Zen, like Steven taught her. Eric shook his head, and sighed,

 

"Why do I really care?" He asked, so quietly Jackie was sure he was just asking himself, "I don't! Damn, Jackie. Kiss me." He sighed, and opened his arms, letting Jackie run, smiling into them, and the they held each other.

 

\----

 

"So, how am I out of the Gang?" Asked Eric, sporting a new, blue shirt, his arms wrapped around Jackie, who was wearing a little black dress. She smiled at him,

 

"Definitely in the top four." Jackie reasoned, and Eric smiled, tightening his grip around her waist,

 

"Better than expected - wait. What?" Jackie slipped out of his grip and ran a few steps to the door of his house, giggling,

 

"Ok, top two." She smiled, as he hugged her. The two walked into the house, faced with Red and Kitty, who stared at the two.

 

"Dumbass…" Red muttered, while Kitty laughed nervously, taking another sip of her margarita. Eric and Jackie walked through the kitchen to the basement in silence, both faces red. The two of them sat on the couch in the basement and flipped on the T.V.

 

"I'm going to Wisconsin University too." Jackie said nonchalantly, to which Eric, smiled contentedly and placed his arm around her shoulder, enjoying the antics of Gillian and the Skipper.

 

"Eric?" Jackie asked, and Eric turned his head slightly,

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Did you have fun on the date?" She asked, to which he replied,

  
"Yes. It was a great date."


End file.
